


Bicycles In The Dark

by BasilYJT (CRAZYshoota)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZYshoota/pseuds/BasilYJT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A taste of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycles In The Dark

Guided all your life,  
Had a guardian to aid your strife.  
Trust betrayed once posthaste,  
Obstacles one alone must face.

The birth of freedom newly found,  
Thrill of the unbound.  
Free to roam wherever you please,  
Jailers too far to seize.

Walls of your cell are no more,  
Only darkness behind the door.  
Security of the walls soon to seek,  
When outside grows too bleak.

Inside the walls so sound,  
In the debris none was found.  
Thus the cost of freedom is laid bare,  
Though none would seem to care.

For freedom demands a price,  
Sight and security will suffice.  
The path ahead is always obscure,  
Never again feel secure.

A rite of passage taken by all,  
Fruit too sweet to ignore.  
The journey may be tough,  
Freedom compensates enough.


End file.
